The Hidden Gift
by PinkBerryCitrus
Summary: 2014 MOVIE-VERSE: TWO YEARS AFTER 1ST MOVIE: A new ally to the Shredder has emerged with a weapon the take down the Turtles. But she is just a Teenaged Mutant Lizard Girl who is not what the Turtles and friends think she is.
1. Freedom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story. None, zero, zilch. However, Mona Lisa's personality is of my own headcanon since we've only met her once and we weren't ever really able to get to see who she is. **

The Big Apple. The City of that never sleeps. New York City. Amongst the hustle and bustle of commuters and locals getting to their jobs, talking on their phones, not paying to the world, there lies a deep dark secret within the heart of the city of lights.

There is a building in the city that would look like your normal everyday building. Pristine white stone and perfectly clear glass hides a dark and disturbing secret down in the basement. This building is StockGen and is the home of some of the most dangerous creatures created by the namesake of the company, Dr. Baxter Stockman.

The firstborn was Old Hob, who was an ordinary tabby cat before he was caught by the scientists of StockGen and was the first of the this ragtag bunch to be exposed to horrors of the RetroMutagen that Stockman created. Now Hob stood at 6'5" with a well-muscled body and a patch over one eye from the many experiments done upon him.

The secondborn was Slash, but not much is known about him expect that he is now a humongous mutant turtle. Standing over 7 feet tall and obtaining the power to crush titanium, he aligned himself with Old Hob and did most of StockGen's dirty work of finding unsuspecting victims to be exposed to the RetroMutagen.

Then there was Bebop and Rocksteady, mutant warthog and rhino, respectively. There is nothing respectful about them though. Actually, they are nothing much to them anyway. They were stupid humans and now they are stupider mutants. At least that is what Hob and Slash believe. Bebop and Rocksteady would do anything though, to appease the ferocious feline and vicious turtle, as to not get in trouble or hurt.

But the most interesting and different of the mutants was the one named Mona Lisa. So named by Baxter Stockman because she the first Chimaera to be born in StockGen. She was a human/lizard mutant with attributes of other animals to make her into a great weapon. For what purpose, she did not know, nor did she care. Her personality ruined any chances of anyone taking her seriously as a fighter, but in a way, she was OK with that.

Mona Lisa was only 16 years old, but it would seem that she was well beyond her years. Quiet and attentive, Mona Lisa did her best to stay out of trouble but it seemed that trouble always found her. Old Hob and Slash would gang up on her ever since she was little, telling her it was "training" and that her getting pummeled everyday was only routine and should be looked at as a way of learning. She took it in stride, but there was a point that was about to break and it was going to be real soon.

One day while sitting in her small tiny room that she had lived in since her birth, Mona Lisa was reading her favorite book _The Hobbit_. She had read it over and over again, but couldn't get enough. She twirled her long dark chocolate brown hair around her finger as she imagined the scene she was reading. She didn't bother putting it up in a ponytail since Hob would find something else to hurt her with. Hearing a sound outside her room, she looked up and glared, seeing said feline mutant.

"Stockman wants to see you, Princess," Old Hob sneered at the lizard mutant while she looked up and looked at him with piercing pink eyes.

"What for? Tell him I'm busy and that I don't need to run anymore tests." Mona Lisa looked at Hob and returned to her book. Feet pounded, coming towards her, and her book was snatched out of her hand.

"Hey! Hob, give that back!" Mona Lisa tried fruitlessly to grab the book from Hob, but it was all in vain. She stood a foot shorter than him. Then, an idea popped into her head.

Backing up ever so slightly, Mona Lisa ran full speed, leapt up, and snatched her book back.

"Haha, see? Your training is paying off." Mona Lisa was backing out of her room when she bumped into something hard. Something sharp. She looked up and saw that now Slash had entered the fray. Old Hob just crossed his arms and smirked.

"You try to get cute and now you see what happens? Bad girls must be taught a lesson." Old Hob walked towards her and went to knock her in the gut, but she dodged and darted out of the room. Hob ended up hitting his partner in crime and noticed that she escaped.

"Dammit, she's getting away. Security! Patient is escaping!"

With that yell, Mona Lisa knew that she only had one choice: run.

Dodging every single scientist in StockGen, she ran and ran. Out of the building she went when a sudden debilitating fear came over her. She turned and saw that Old Hob and Slash were on her tail, literally. With a sudden burst of confidence, Mona Lisa bolted, climbing up the security fence, and jumping to her freedom. She looked back at the faces of her tormentors.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"For now. You won't survive out there. No one will be able to look at a monster like you and accept you." Old Hob stared at her with an angry expression.

"I'm not a monster."

With that, she turned and ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore until she was near Times Square. Making sure to conceal herself as to not scare anyone, she jumped to the top on the Channel 6 New building and looked out in front of her. And one thought came to her mind.

"Freedom."


	2. Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story. None, zero, zilch. Mona Lisa's creation is my own idea, though.**

In another part of the city, underground, the four brother turtles were doing their daily training. Concentration was key in the art of ninjitsu, however, one turtle in particular, was having a hard time. Michelangelo seemed to be in a far off world while training and his brothers and master took notice. Quick as lightning, Leo charged at Michelangelo and knocked him off of his feet, but to Leo's chagrin, Michelangelo didn't even seem to notice.

"Mikey?" Leo looked at his youngest brother, who in turn looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry, bro, just was thinking about something." Mikey grunted as he got up, the aftershock of getting slammed to the ground by his eldest and most concentrated brother making him slightly dizzy. "Whoa, remind not to daydream again with you, Leo."

"Sorry Mikey, but you were more out of it than usual." Mikey looked at his brother with a forlorn look and then turned away.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. It just that.. ugh, nevermind."

The other two brothers took notice of Mikey's sudden change of attitude and walked over to where Mikey and Leo were standing. They knew that Mikey was always the optimistic one, so to see him in such a state was a little disconcerting.

"It's just that I was thinking that are we ever gonna find out if we were the only ones of our kind? I mean, we can't be the ONLY mutants, right? Saw on the news about this scientist named Baxter Stockman and it seemed that he was creating mutants kinda sorta like that Sachs guy was. I dunno know the reason why, cus I turned the tv off to play my new video game."

"Hate to break it to you little brother, but if there were anymore mutants roaming around NYC, the federal government might shut the city down." Raphael looked at Mikey with truth in his eyes. The chances, according to him, were closer to none than slim, and in a way, he liked it that way.

"Even if there were more mutants, I highly doubt that they would have the proper ability to conform to society as we have, in a way." Donatello pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "My calculations say that there would be a 0.00005% of a chance that we would meet another mutant."

Mikey looked at his brothers and sighed. He got up, grabbed his skateboard, and headed to the entrance.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna go see April."

"Alone?!" They all chimed in.

"I'll be careful." And with that, he was out the door, zipping through the tunnel that lead to the manhole cover in the hidden alleyway. Sure, Mikey wasn't always the brightest, bravest, or most disciplined, but he had the most heart and deep down he thought that he ever did meet another mutant… what would he do?

* * *

Meanwhile, after spending the day traipsing the rooftops of the skyscrapers of New York City, Mona Lisa was growing tired and hungry. However, she knew she just couldn't go anywhere to get something to eat. One thing that Hob taught that she would remember and actually believe was that humans were prone to prejudice and were prone to rid of something before getting to understand it. Mona Lisa was not a human. She was a Chimaera. Of course she had human attributes, such as hair, fingernails, a speaking voice. But she was also part animal. Well, animals. She knew that if someone took even a quick glance at her, they would call things such as "freak", "weirdo", or the worst "monster". At least "freaks" and "weirdos" people would kinda wanna see. But a monster? No. Monsters were horrendous beasts that people would try to run away and hide from. But she was not a monster. She looked different, but her feelings, like a human's, could still be hurt.

Mona Lisa started to break into a run across the rooftops once more, but fatigue started to set in, and the next jump she was sure she would make if she was not dizzy, she missed. Falling a couple of stories, she finally angled herself to land hard on a fire escape. Hitting her head on the ladder, she sat there and too much in pain to notice the sound of a window being opened.

"Are you okay?"

Mona Lisa shooked her head clear of the pain and looked to the direction of the voice. She then saw a young woman in her 20s with dark auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She had a look of concern and distress. Mona Lisa nodded ever so slightly, and went to get up, but fell back down when she felt that her ankle was sprained.

"Whoa there, here, let me help you get up and let's get you in the apartment." The young woman climbed out the window and grabbed Mona's arm, slung it around her shoulder and help the mutant into the small apartment. Mona looked around, and even though it was tinier than the lab, it was definitely more homier.

Mona Lisa stood by the window while the woman got what looked like a package out of the freezer and came walking over to her.

"Sit on the couch and put this on your ankle, ummm, what's your name?"

Mona Lisa looked up and smiled.

"Mona Lisa. Yours?"

"April O'Neil." April smiled at Mona Lisa and sat by the young mutant.

"So, where did you come from, may I ask?"

Mona Lisa looked at April a bit apprehensively and shook a bit.

"If I tell you, well you promise not to call them?"

April looked at the female mutant in a bit of shock. She quickly nodded, not wanting Mona to feel anymore uncomfortable that she had made her in the ten minutes she met her.

"StockGen." Mona Lisa looked at April and back down at her foot. They sat in silence until the sound of Mona's stomach filled the room.

"Sorry April. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning?!"

"Yeah, and all I had was oatmeal. I had to run tests for Stockman and his scientists and they didn't want me throwing up, but they had to give me something to go through the day."

April gaped at the lizard girl and shot up.

"Well, since you are staying with me for the night, and longer, if you want, I will make sure you get your three meals a day."

"Thank you, April. I guess Hob wasn't completely right. Not all humans are prejudiced."

April sighed and smiled. Crossing her arms and thinking about what Mona Lisa had said, she thought back to the time she met with the turtles and how she acted. She hadn't known about their existence and reacted accordingly. Now, two years later, it would seem that nothing could surprise the news reporter. Then, she looked at Mona Lisa inquistively.

"Who's Hob?"

Mona Lisa opened her mouth and shut it close quick. April knew she must've struck a chord with that.

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok. Hob is another mutant, but he's a cat. He and Slash… well… they do bad things. Mainly to me."

Mona Lisa couldn't believe she was revealing this information to this young human woman. All her life, she was taught that only the humans at StockGen were kind, which they weren't really, but nevertheless. Stockman apparently had his own vendetta against people and repeatedly told his creations that the people of the world were the monsters, not them. Yet here she was. Sitting in the living room of an apartment of a human. A human who showed no fear when she saw her for the first time.

"By the way, I don't wanna seem rude, but why didn't you scream when you saw me?" Mona Lisa looked up from her ankle, and handed the ice package to April. April took it and put it back the freezer.

"You're not the first mutant I met, Mona Lisa. I met five others 2 years ago. What do you like to eat?" April had the fridge open, and Mona Lisa's stomach was getting loud enough to challenge the Yankee fans during the World Series.

"Ummm, I like pretty much everything, but I love cupcakes." Mona Lisa looked at April innocently.

"Cupcakes?"

Mona Lisa nodded feverishly, and April chuckled and went over to the counter where she had just received 2 dozen cupcakes from Vern for doing a "job well done" in the trampoline house. He picked up the box and brought it over to Mona Lisa, who was positively bouncing.

"They're chocolate and vanilla, but I can see you have no preference." She finished as she watched Mona Lisa grab one after another, eating them as though they were the last food on Earth, "Whoa slow down there. You'll get a stomach-ache."

Mona Lisa blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"What did you mean I'm not the first? What kinds of mutants are they?"

"Well, they're turtles. Very tall, very muscular, turtles." April looked at Mona Lisa, who was staring at her with eyes as big as saucers.

"How tall exactly?"

"Well, Donnie has to be at least 7'0" since he is the tallest and Mikey-" April stopped short and looked past Mona Lisa and smiled. "Mikey!"

Mona Lisa shook herself from her reverie and turned to see who "Mikey" was and saw that it was a handsome mutant turtle climbing through the window. He had an orange mask on his eyes, and was wearing leggings and had a hoodie tied around his waist. She also noticed his bright blue eyes and was getting lost in them.

"Hey Angelcakes! I haven't seen you for awhile" Mikey hugged April tight when he turned his head ever so slightly and noticed a young green woman sitting on April's couch.

"Whoa, who are you?"

Mona Lisa was a loss for words when the mutant turtle known as Mikey directed his attention to her. She wanted to flee but froze to her spot as she noticed him walking closer. It was only until he was standing right in front of her that she spoke.

"M-m-m-my name is M-m-mona Lisa. And I just met April tonight. I promise I wasn't doing anything wrong, please don't hurt me." She curled up in a ball on the couch and Michelangelo stepped back ever so slightly, but being who he was, he knelt down beside her, and laid his hand on her head.

"Hey, no worries there, Dudette. I won't hurt you." A few seconds passed by when Michelangelo realized that sitting in April's living room was another mutant who wasn't his brothers. AND, she was a girl.

"OMG, you're a mutant. I can't believe, I gotta call Donnie! He told me that there was a 0.0005% chance of there being another mutant in NYC, and look what is here, in your apartment of all places, April."

Mona Lisa's eyes grew. She scratched the back of her head and giggled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. She fell off the roof and landed in my fire escape." April walked over to Mona Lisa and took away the box of cupcakes, seeing that she had eaten over a dozen. April looked Mona Lisa, and she smiled sheepishly. April just smiled back, and Michelangelo looked at the box and then back at Mona Lisa.

"Dude."

"I was hungry. By the way, Mikey, how many are there of you?"

Mikey smiled and looked at Mona Lisa. He crouched down and took her hand in his own. He took a moment before answering her to see her up close. She has long brown hair, bright pink eyes, and she had five fingers. She looked human, except for the scales that covered her body, or of what he could, seeing that she was wearing an oversized shirt and pants.

"Well, what do you mean? How many turtles or mutants? Cuz there are 4 of us turtles and one of us is a rat anf that is Master Splinter, who is also our dad."

Mona Lisa was slightly perplexed. A rat was their dad? How could that be? But then again, this was NYC. Anything was possible.

"Can you tell me about your family, Mikey?"

"Sure, Mo. Anything for a new member of the family.

Mona Lisa blinked in surprise. Both in the new nickname she was given and the fact that Michelangelo had immediately inducted her into the family without a hi or bye. She shrugged it off and listen to Michelangelo describe his brothers and father, and it was then that Mona Lisa realized how much she had been missing while being in StockGen.


	3. Bonding

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story. ****None, zero, zilch.**

It was well past midnight when Mikey finished talking to Mona Lisa about his brothers and sensei. She shared some stories about her time in StockGen, and for the first time in Michelangelo's life, he felt anger and hatred towards someone. Guilt clouded his features as he looked down at his knees, his fists clenched as he fought back the tears he didn't realize were coming through until Mona wiped one from his cheek.

"Don't worry about this, Michelangelo. I have been so used to the pain, that it is the norm for me." Mona Lisa looked down and suddenly felt a wave of sadness fall over here. "I've never told anybody any this, because I thought no one would believe me."

"Well I believe you, little dudette. And don't you worry about a thing; Mikey here will make sure that those bums won't hut you again." Mona smiled at Mikey, but still felt a bit sad. It was in her nature, to switch moods. It had been happening since she was around 11 years old. She never really paid attention to it much, but as she sat with a human and fellow mutant, she noticed the change in the air when her personality changed. Still pondering about everything that happened in this one day, she was shocked back to reality when Michelangelo gave a shout in surprise.

"Oh, geez, it's midnight. I better get back to the lair. Master Splinter will have words with me about staying about late and alone." Mona Lisa looked at Michelangelo and all of sudden felt cold inside and Mikey noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Um-hmm, just… nothing. Don't worry about it." Mona looked down at her feet as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Michelangelo noticed her change. She was so happy a minute ago, and now it seemed that the world was falling apart around her. He guessed that since she finally found someone as similar to her as him, another couple minutes together wouldn't be so bad. As he went to go towards her, the window was flung open and Mikey, April and Mona turned to see who was there. Mikey gulped and went to walk away but got grabbed by Leo.

"Really Mikey?! Here we are waiting up for you and you don't have the decency to call to check in?!"

"But bro, I got caught up! I—"

"No excuses Michelangelo! I have at least half a mind not to send you to the hashi myself…"

Leo grabbed Michelangelo by his bandana and went to pull him in the direction of the window when he suddenly felt something wrench his wrist back and he howled in pain. He grabbed his wrist and looked up to be met up with a pair of light pink eyes.

"Don't grab him like that, it's not nice." Mona Lisa crossed her arms and stood in front of the window. Leo stood looking baffled and looked at Mikey and back at Mona Lisa, and then to Donatello, who was standing there slack-jawed. Raphael was a bit wary of this strange girl in April's apartment. He never thought that there would be another mutant, let alone a girl mutant, that they would, and yet, here she was. Standing in front of the only exit they could use without making a scene. Raphael watched her just stand and decided to make a move.

"Listen, we gotta go and you ain't gonna block us, so move!" Raphael advanced towards Mona Lisa, and went to "gently" nudge her, but she was too quick and grabbed his wrist and landed a quick, sharp punch to the gut. Raphael doubled over, and grasped his midsection. No one, not even Leo, was that fast. Leonardo stood shock, while Donatello looked scared out of his mind. Michelangelo just laughed, finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Mo, did not know you had it in you, and I only meet you a few hours ago." Mona Lisa smiled and then turned to look at Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael.

"It is also rude to not introduce yourselves before making an exit. Right April?"

April, who had been watching in awe, snapped out of her reverie and quickly nodded, not really the question. Only two thoughts ran through her head: 1, why her apartment, and 2, was this going to end badly or good?

Leonardo stood there, and looked genuinely perplexed. He had never met this girl and she was trying to teach him something he already - oh wait. Yeah. He already knew that when meeting new people, it was proper to introduce yourself. He then bowed and came up, looking back into the beautiful pink eyes.

"You are right. My name is Leonardo and I am Michelangelo's oldest brother and the leader of this group. I apologize for the trouble my brothers and I have caused, and I hope Michelangelo didn't harass you."

"Yeah because Michelangelo has the habit of having a preconceived notion that everybody needs his style of optimism around, when in truth, it can get a bit annoying." Donatello chimed whilst pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Michelangelo made an indignant sound as Donatello ignored him and started towards Mona Lisa and circled her, taking in the sight of her. She was positively amazing. "Incredible. You look like a human, but you have the features of a green iguana. Is your hair real or is this a wig?" Donatello reached out and gently took a strand in his hand, feeling them between his two fingers. "Definitely real."

All the while Donatello was looking at her, Mona Lisa was frozen. She was used to being examined. She really was. But with harshness, not softness. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it, and just stood there. However, she felt oddly… comfortable. She felt… safe. She felt… home. She watched as Donatello talked to himself, probably excited about seeing a new mutant.

"Yeah, my name is Mona Lisa, by the way. I didn't get any of yours." Mona Lisa spoke up and looked at Donatello, who was now examining her tail. He dropped it and quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Oh, umm… My name is Donatello. Sorry."

Raphael, who had been standing by the window, brooding over the fact that a girl had bested him within a second, looked over to Mona Lisa. His eyes cast down and with a slight snarl, "Raphael." Mona Lisa had a feeling she wasn't going to get much more out of the hulking green mutant, so she didn't press him. It seemed, and she would learn, that Raphael was not going to be the easiest to get along with.

Leonardo was the next one to speak. He walk towards Mona Lisa and bowed again, and rose, standing over a foot taller than her. His presence alone made her know that he was the leader of this group, if he hadn't already told her. She gulp and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Mona Lisa, where do you come from? I am sorry for being so forward, but you are the first mutant we have seen aside from ourselves and our Master, Splinter." Mona Lisa's breath hitched slightly and she looked at April for reassurance. Sensing the young mutant's distress, she hurried towards her and grabbed her hand and spoke on her behalf, knowing that the words would come about in a calmer fashion than if spoken through the mouth of the one who was tormented for their entire life.

"Mona Lisa is one of the mutants created in StockGen. She escaped from there this morning and needs a place to stay, so she is staying with me."

"StockGen? Isn't that where Baxter Stockman works?" Donatello looked at Mona Lisa.

"He owns the place. Don't be deceived by him. He isn't a good guy. Not at all. And neither are the other mutants."

The sad tone in her voice told the brothers all that they needed to know. Even though they had just met her, they were determined to make her feel as welcomed as could be. They knew it was too late to go back to the lair, so Leonardo called Splinter and let him know that they were spending the night at April's. They would explain why the morning after. For now, exhaustion was hitting all of them and Mona Lisa, April and the turtle brothers spent the rest of the night in the living room, talking about anything and everything, until sleep claimed them and they would think about what else to do the next day to make sure that Mona Lisa grew accustomed to the true norm, not the hell she was put through.


	4. Family

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story. **** None, zero, zilch.**

Old Hob was furious. Pacing back and forth, racking his brain to figure just WHY Mona Lisa would go and leave? She had left and gone before, but never this long. He feared she would never come back and therefore, the plan to exterminate the turtles would be null and void. He didn't really care much for Stockman and the other scientists. He didn't really even care about the other mutants who lived with him. However, something about Mona Lisa gave him thoughts that he shoudn't have. It wasn't love, which was for sure. But it wasn't lust. He couldn't put his finger on it, but not knowing where Mona Lisa was was eating at him, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"We have to go find out where she is, Slash!"

Said turtle just grunted and walked over to Hob, arms crossed and he had an unreadable expression.

"She is fine, Hob. She will come back. One way or another." Old Hob looked at Slash in anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Slash simply shrugged and was looking at a map in the lab. This map showed all of the mutants created by StockGen, and they all were in one place. Except one.

"You know what I mean. But forget about that. Mona Lisa's tracker isn't picking up. She must've gona out of range."

"Or she found out how to disable it. I hate to admit it but she is one smart cookie."

"That is why I created her." Another voice entered the fray and both Hob and Slash turned to see who it was and it was their and Mona Lisa's creator: Baxter Stockman. He was a man of African-American descent with an afro and large glasses. Baxter Stockman walked up calmly to the two mutants and smiled. But this was no warm smile. No, not at all.

"But what is this I here that she has escape again? I put you two in charge of her for the past 11 years and there have been no problems until now." Hob and Slash looked at each other and back at Stockman and Hob stepped forward.

"She is becoming more and more rebellious. Typical of a teenager, Stockman. She also disabled her tracker." Stockman facepalmed himself and sighed in defeat. Then, he started to laugh.

"Of course she would. My greatest work of art needs to show herself off to the world, you know? And she doesn't want Daddy to know. No matter, I need you two to find her and bring her back. The Shredder has promised me a huge bounty for those turtles and I cannot have anymore obstacles in my path."

Old Hob and Slash begrudgingly agreed and went to retrieve Bebop and Rocksteady. They would have to leave at night, as to not be seen by the people of New York. Stockman only hoped that she wasn't corrupted by the outside world. He needed her to get rid of the obstacle in front of him and ultimately, The Shredder.

* * *

Needless to say, Mona Lisa was safe and sound. The sun was peering into the window of April's apartment, shining down on the faces of the occupants of the living room. Mona Lisa was the first to wake up and gasped when she saw that she was not in her room in StockGen. She then sat up, brought her knees to her chin and smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream, afterall. I actually did it." She then looked around and saw the four turtle brothers that she met the previous night still sleeping. Leonardo was laying on the couch, on his back, with his hands folded as though in deep meditation. Donatello was sleeping on the chair with his feet on the ottoman and his arms clutching the throw pillow. Raphael. Well, he was no where to be seen. Then, there was Mikey. Arms and legs outstretched with mouth wide open, he truly was a goofball, even when sleeping. He then suddenly stretched and reached out and grabbed Mona Lisa by the waist and brought her down with him to the floor. She gave a loud squeak and that sound made him squeeze her into his body closer. For 16 years, she had never felt closeness to another being. Everyone was so distant with each other, and the closest thing she had was the relationship she had with Hob, if you could call it that at all. She suddenly felt emotional and started to cry. A hand carressed her head.

"Don't cry, Mo. You're safe now." Michelangelo was still sleeping, but was able to figure out if his new little sister was okay or not. And right now, she just needed some assurance. She slowly fell back asleep, her head on top of Mikey's plastron, and the sound of his heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

About another hour or so passed, and the lot of them started to wake up, one by one. Leonardo was the first to wake up fully and stepped out of the room to make a quick call to Master Splinter. Donatello was next and immediately went into the kitchen to make a pot, or two, of coffee. Michelangelo and Mona Lisa were still sleeping when Mona Lisa felt someone standing over them. She opened one of her eyes and saw Raphael looming over her. She gave a gasp, thrashed out of Mikey's arm and backed up to the couch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Really? You're gonna act like you never seen me before." Raphael glared at the smaller mutant, as she picked herself.

"No, you just scared me. I wasn't expecting to see you hovering over me; that is all." Raphael huffed and then turned around when he felt something on his arm. He glanced to his right and saw that Mona Lisa had leaned her head on his upper arm and looked up to him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Mona Lisa just smiled and giggled. She may not have looked like it, but she was incredible at reading people. This ability gained her the ability to determine if people were worth trusting or not. So far, everyone came up as duds until last night, when she met April and the turtles. But there was one more person: Master Splinter. She looked back up at Raphael.

"For staying the night."

Raphael shrugged and looked forward, hiding the blush creeping up on him.

"Yeah, well, it was our fearless leader's decision, not mine."

"But you could've gone back. But you stayed."

"Yeah, well, I kinda had no choice. That punch knocked the breath out of me." Noting her change in mood when he felt her stiffen, he tried to find a way to mend this brand new relationship. "Not that it was anything to be ashamed of, though."

Mona Lisa sighed and her head drooped. She didn't mean to get violent. But, in her eyes, Mikey was in trouble, and how was she supposed to know that they were her brothers. They could've been like Slash, for all she knew. Raphael just stood looking at her for a few minutes before wrapping a colossal arm around her shoulders and give her a slight squeeze.

"Hey, don' worry bout it, huh? I'm gonna get you back, though." With a slight smile, Raphael released Mona and walked into April's room. Mona Lisa stood by the window when she saw Leonardo coming out from the hall.

"Was that your father you were talking too?"

Leonardo, who didn't know Mona Lisa was even up, stopped dead in his track and glanced over to her. Composing himself, he looked at her and spoke in a very well mannered way.

"Yes. I had told him that we were staying over here for the night and that we would be going back as soon as possible."

Mona Lisa nodded and walked into the kitchen as Leonardo walked into April's room. Mona Lisa looked around the kitchen for those cupcakes she had last night, but to no avail.

"April stashed them somewhere last night, Mona Lisa. And you'll have to wait until Sleeping Beauty wakes up because he is the only one out of us who knows how to cook."

Mona Lisa glanced over to the source of the voice and saw that Donatello was drinking his coffee and reading the news on the laptop he always borrowed from April. She furrowed her eyebrows and made a face. But, then, an idea came to her head and she set off to work. She was going to make breakfast for her family. Family. That is what she just called them in her mind. A smile came to her lips as the thought ran through her head.

"I'll make breakfast for you guys." Donatello looked up to Mona Lisa and simply nodded. She went into April's fridge and took out all of the ingridients she needed.

Meanwhile, in April's bedroom, April, Leonardo and Rapahel were discussing about living arrangements for the new family member.

"If she is gonna stay with us, Leo, then we have to make sure she is not threat."

"You don't think I know that, Raphael. She is in need of a home, though. You heard her last night. She lived in hell for the past 16 years of her life. Some sort of normalcy has to be put into place for her."

"I just don't trust her, is all I'm sayin'. She could easily turn on us and betray us. We've had enough betrayals." Leonardo sighed and pinched the brige of his nose. What his brother said was true. They had trusted a couple other people and ended up more hurt than ever. They almost lost Master Splinter once, and they were not gonna have that happen again. However, this situation proved to be different. The one in need of help was a fellow mutant, and judging by her background, which was unbearable at time to listen to, she needed all the help she cold get.

"I understand, and I guess you are right, Raphael. April, can she stay with you for awhile until we figure out exactly what she is about?"

"Sure. I have a feeling she didn't tell us everything, but then again…" April stopped mid-sentence when an amazing aroma filled her nose. Leonardo and Raphael smelled it as well and the three of them walked out of the room, and into the kitchen, where they saw Mona Lisa making pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. April was surprised, because it seemed that everything was falling into place for them all without them knowing.

Mona Lisa saw that Raphael, Leo, and April were there, and went sheepish.

"I'm sorry for rummaging your fridge April, but Donnie said you hid the cupcakes. So I decided to make breakfast for everyone."

April didn't say anything, just smiled and sat at the table with Donatello. Leo and Raph followed suit, with Raph grumbling. Then, a sound came from the living room, and they looked to see Michelanglo woken up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Good morning. Whoa, who made breakfast?" Everyone pointed to Mona Lisa, who was still making pancakes.

"Wow, I think we should get married." Michelangelo gave Mona Lisa a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table. Although she didn't stop finishing up, she was frozen and blushed. First she gains a family and now this? She knew he was probably joking because she could cook, but it was a lot to process. She took a deep breath, finished her last batch and brought them over to the table. She looked around the room and smile.

"_I could get used to this."_


	5. Trusting

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Been swamped with work and now I am getting over bronchitis, which is never fun. Again, I don't own TMNT. Nothing, nada, zero. This chapter is short and a little rushed, but it is needed to get the story going. ENJOY!**

After breakfast was over, Mona Lisa cleaned up, with some help from Mikey, and then walked to the second bedroom with April to situate herself since she was now living here for the time being.

When Leonardo noticed Mona Lisa went into the other, he turned to his brothers wearily.

"OK, so now that we settled that Mona will be staying with April, we need to find out more about her."

Raphael snorted and turned to the leader, sneering.

"Why couldn't we have found out more about her BEFORE letting her stay here?"

"Uh, guys…" Mikey went to say something, but was cut off by Leonardo.

"Because I can sense that she really isn't a threat, okay?"

"Dudes – "

"Oh and because YOU sensed she wasn't a threat, YOU made the decision to let her stay, huh?!"

"Hello – "

"I'm the leader of the team, Raphael – "

"GUYS!"

Leonardo and Raphael turned to Michelangelo, shocked that their baby brother would even THINK about yelling at them. Donatello took this as to leave, but with a look from Mikey, he sat back down.

"Mona Lisa ISN'T a threat, and she isn't bad, at all. Trust me." Mikey stared hard at his brothers. For once in his life, there was something that he wanted to protect, even more than his secret stash of orange Crush.

"And how do you know this, Mikey?" Leonardo looked at him and arched his brow. Usually, Michelangelo was never one to be so serious about something. He was always the jokester and the one who would always be smiling. But, all of a sudden, this changed and the other three brothers felt it.

"She told us all, remember? She was created in StockGen and escaped from there before coming here? And there are a couple of mutant thugs chasing her, so we gotta keep her safe."

Raphael got up all of a sudden.

"Wait, they're after her?!" Raphael got up into Mikey's face, but for once, Mikey didn't flinch.

"Yeah, and we can't let them get to her. Who knows what will happen to her if they catch her."

"Whoa, what is this WE stuff? WE can't protect her. We don't even know her that well." Raph said as he took his place back next to Leonardo. Mikey gaped at him.

"Uh, yeah we can. We didn't really know April and we protected her, right?" Mikey looked over to Leonardo who shook his head.

"Well, yeah, but that was different. Raph is right. We don't even know this girl, and she could be trouble. And I can't have trouble affecting this team or our family." Leonardo noticed the look that Mikey was giving and immediately wanted to take back what he said. Apparentely a bond was forged between Michelangelo and the female mutant before he and his other brothers arrived at April's apartment. And Leo knew that once Michelangelo was set on something, he never would let it go.

"How could you say that, Leo? How could you just immediately judge her before you get to know her?"

"Because we don't want to get to know her, Mikey!" Raph bellowed. He was staring hard at Mikey when he then noticed April standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking quite disgusted. "April…"

"Well, you won't have to worry about not getting to know her anymore than you have to, Raphael. She heard you all and she left through my window. She was really upset."

The brothers all went slack-jawed. They then noticed April getting her jacket and her keys. Raphael spoke up first.

"Are you going to look for her?"

April didn't even answer because her silence was the answer they all needed.

"There is a 95.458% chance of her going towards Times Square." Donatello, who had been quiet the entire time, said to April as he walked over towards to her. "I can help by rooftop."

"And me!" Mikey came rushing towards the two. They all then turn towards Leo and Raph and waited for their answers. A deep breath came from Leo and a deep growl came from Raph, but they came forward and agreed. April shook her head and exited through the door while the turtle brothers exited through the fire escape, beginning their search on the rooftops of New York City for the little female mutant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona Lisa had also been traveling the rooftops at a record speed, hoping to not be found by the turtles. Well, not by Raphael at least. It had hurt that she had to admit that Old Hob was correct, but he was. The city of NYC was not ready for someone like her, but how could it accept the turtles? She couldn't understand and she wondered why she was created in the first place. She kept on running until she got to the place they called Times Square. There were so many people and she was definitely going to be noticed. But, in that case, Old Hob and Slash could find her more easily.

She climbed down one of the buildings into a dark alley and peered out from the darkness. She then saw a large man come barreling towards a younger man and starting to beat the snot out of him. Before Mona Lisa could think, she grabbed the larger man around his middle with her tail and threw him towards the alley, where he crash landed into the dumpster. She then helped the young man up and when he back up away from her with wide-eyes, she then realized that she was out in the open in front of everyone.

"_Oh, crap."_


	6. Catch

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was written by my friend and co-author Kayla. The fanfic will now be cowritten between me and Kayla. I will credit Kayla on the chapters she has written.**

**Again, no characters belong to us. None, nada, zilch, zero. **

'Oh crap' she thought as she looked around at all the shocked faces wondering what the hell is going on.

Mona felt as though she couldn't move, as though she couldn't breathe for a second. The silence was getting to her when suddenly she came up with an idea!

"I'm so sorry everyone! My friends and I were here rehearsing a scene for our film project for school." she said as she grabbed the guy she rescued. He tried to say something but she covered his mouth before he could get out a word. He tried to free himself as well but Mona was too strong for him.

She looked at the small crowd that had gathered around her with an awkward smile.

'Crap crap crap' she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard clapping. She looked and saw April emerge from the crowd with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness! Weren't they great, guys? That is a wrap!" April said as she walked towards Mona. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Get me out of here!" Mona said through her cheesy smile.

"We're trying!"

"We?"

Then there was a big bang around the corner and a smoke cloud began to form. People began to scream and run away. Mona let the guy go and ran away with April down the alley way. They both looked up the side of the building. They had to get away quickly.

"Here, get on my back." said Mona as she turned her back towards April. April hesitated but eventually got on Mona's back.

As quickly as Mona started to climb the side of the building, April tighten her grip around Mona's neck. Within seconds, they were on top of the building. Mona let April off of her back.

"Wow that was… pretty amazing!" April said with excitement. Mona blushed and smile a little.

"Thank you..." Mona said quietly. Suddenly, Mona was roughly pulled away by her arm and was pulled into an embrace. It was Mikey.

"Are you okay? You could have been hurt! Why did you leave?" he said quickly. The last question made her look at Leo and rap. They both looked away, ashamed of what they said.

"Guys we have to leave now! We have less than 1 minute until the police will be on the scene and we do not need any more attention as it is." Donnie said.

"Let's just get to the nearest manhole and get out of here." said Leo.

Mikey released Mona. He took her hand, gave her a slight squeeze and a small smile, which Mona happily returned. Raph had a still upset April and jumped off the roof. Donnie and Leo followed.

"Its okay, Mo. Those guys don't really trust anyone when it comes to the family..." Mikey said.

"Yea, I see."

"Don't worry. They'll lighten up... eventually." he said with a shrug.

"Eventually? How long is that?"

"Hush... come on! Let's go before they leave us behind!" He let go of her hand and started to walk towards the edge of the building. Mona let out a little laugh and a sigh and followed him.

As they dropped into the nearest manhole Donnie could find, Mikey looked at Mona in awe. She felt slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" she finally said as she walked down the path of the sewer.

"You were so awesome! The way you jumped and flipped over the roof tops was incredible! It looked like you were flying."

"I was?" Mona didn't realize what she was doing when she was running. She always zoned out while doing so. She loved the feeling of being free.

"Yea it was pretty cool." Donnie chimed in from the front of the group.

"You're very graceful, Mona." April said as she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks guys..." she humbly said.

It got quiet within the group. Mona could hear Raphael grumble something under his breathe.

She could feel the tension in the air and she saw how April as she placed her hand on Raph's arm, trying to calm him down.

"Raphael, please calm down," April whispered.

"No!" he growled and turned sharply towards Mona, coming straight for her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You could have blown our whole cover! Are you a god damn idiot?" He yelled as he inched closer into Mona's face.

"Raph, she didn't do anything!" said Mikey. He stood between Mona and Raphael, trying to shield Mona, but then she shoved him out of the way, glaring at Raphael. Her own anger rose and it came in quick.

"How dare he call me an idiot? Instead of yelling at me, he should be apologizing!"

"Mona?" Mikey said with a concerned look on his face. Mona was usually quiet and shy but when she got mad, you do not want to be on the end of that stick!

"You know what? You do need to back off! You're such a big, rude... asshole! It's your damn fault I was out there in the first place. If you guys-" she said as she also looked at both Leonardo and Raphael "didn't talk about me behind my back, I wouldn't have felt unwanted and I wouldn't have left! We wouldn't have had to have to go through what just happened!" Mona yelled. She then shoved Raphael so hard he almost fell back. He quickly regained his balance, but shocked at the fact that, yet again, this smaller mutant bested him. He then came at Mona and just before he could, Donnie and Leo stood in his way and grabbed him.

"What WE gone through? You wanted to mess around while we had to get you out of there! If it weren't for us, you would have either been captured or killed!"

"I didn't ask you for your help! You guys don't even trust me! You think I'm a threat! Well, you're wrong. But you wouldn't be able to see that with your head up your as-" Mona was cut off by Mikey who placed his hand over her mouth.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Mikey whispered as he pulled her away from Raphael. She and Raph stared each other down, silently battling still.

"_Que gran gorila estúpido! Voy a patear el culo!_" Mona yelled.

Donnie's eyes widened and started to laugh so hard. Boy, was that the truth, he thought.

"What the hell did she say to me?!" Raphael bellowed as he then tried to break free of Leo and Donnie's grip. Mona gave him a wicked grin and stuck out her tongue at him.

"It's nothing! Let's just go home!" Donnie tried to pull Raphael into the direction of the Lair.

"Yes, let's do that. I need a breather..." said April, who looked as if she hasn't slept in hours. Everything that was happening around her was starting to hit her pretty hard.

Slowly but surely they all began to walk towards the lair. But then Mona realized, she was entering the home of the Turtles and she was going to meet Master Splinter. Needless to say, she was the last one in line.


	7. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: No characters belong to us. None, nada, zilch. ZERO.**

As they walked through the tunnels that lead to the lair, Mona Lisa couldn't help but feel slightly foolish at what had transpired before between her and Raphael. Something about what he said pissed her off so much that she had had enough and he broke her. She knew that he would probably break her in half, since he was as big as Slash. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that, even though the argument between her and Raph was bad, it would NEVER compare to what happened between her and Hob.

Mikey looked over to her and slowed down to walk beside her.

"What's the matter, Mo? You've been looking a bit down since your fight with Raph." Mona looked over to Mikey and then over to where Raphael was at. She noticed his huge hand was wrapped securely around April's.

"Nothin'. Just thinking. Your brother is a real hothead." Mikey just snorted and chuckled. Placing his hands behind his head.

"You have no clue how bad he can be. He's tosses me around all the time. Yells at Leo all the time. He leaves Donnie alone for the most part, but still gives him grief from time to time. I don't know why he is so angry all the time."

Mona thought about it and continued walking until they got to the entrance of the lair. She knew they were there since everyone was stopped dead. Leonardo was deathly silent.

"Everyone, fall in quietly." He opened the door to the lair, and while the four brothers hopped down from the opening, April walked across the walkway that became a spiral staircase, and lead to the pit. Mona, on the other hand, stayed in the doorway, until Leonardo looked up and noticed her frozen. He then sighed and jumped up the wall, and held on to the threshold while extending his hand towards her.

"Here, come with me." Mona took his hand, and he held her close as he landed on the floor of the lair. Mona held on tightly, for even though it wasn't a huge drop, the fact of falling always unnerved her. When they landed, Leo still had his arm around her waist. This did not go unnoticed by Mikey and Donnie, who started to wolf whistle and catcall Leo and Mona.

"Alright, enough! You two are too much…" Leo was getting flustered and he totally forgot that he had his arm wrapped around the pretty mutant. Only when he did, a pink blush formed across his snout and he removed his arm quickly. Mona giggled and looked up to the fearless leader.

"I guess they don't see you blushing much, huh?" Mona looked up at Leo, who cleared his throat. This little statement made him blush even more and he could hear Mikey and Donnie continued to jibe him.

"Yeah, well, not everyday we see a girl as pretty as you." With that, he turned and walked towards his room, with his katanas still strapped to his back.

'He thinks I'm pretty?' Mona had a slight blush form and smiled. She then walked over to Mikey and Donnie, who showed her around.

"And this is the living room, where we watch TV and play videos games—"

"And this is the bandroom where we mix our tapes, and create music for the fine folk up topside—"

Mikey and Donnie continued to show through the lair. They showed her their rooms, where Leo and Raph's room where at, because their rooms were occupied at the moment. But, there was one more room to go to. The dojo. The dojo also held a hidden for Splinter's sleeping quarters, and before she knew it, they were there, and there was Master Splinter.

Mona Lisa gulped. As small as Master Splinter was, he emitted an authority that not even Hob or Slash could rival. Damn, he was scarier than those two.

"Boys, what is going on in—"

"Master Splinter, we have brought over a friend of ours. She needs a place to stay. She's in trouble." Donnie started, looking at his feet. He never interrupted Master Splinter, but it would be better to just hash out the truth then just stand there like two dingbats.

Splinter stood there and motioned for Donnie and Mikey to bring Mona Lisa forth. They gently nudged her forward and as she twiddled her hands, sweat started to pour down her face and a slight panic started to rise. But as soon as it started, it vanished, as Splinter carressed her cheek with his clawed hand and held a warm smile. He could tell she was no threat the moment she walked into the dojo. No words nedded to be spoken, for no words could define what happened in that moment. Mona Lisa felt a sense of belonging overwhelm her, and she collapsed into Splinter's arms, finally feeling wanted and loved.

Donnie and Mikey smiled and sat on the floor of the dojo, becoming witness to the introduction of their new sister. Soon, Leonardo, Raphael and April entered the dojo, and also witnessed Splinter giving Mona Lisa his blessing to stay with the family.

Raphael was slightly bothered by bthe sight in front of him. He told his brothers that he didn't want to get to know Mona Lisa. He pretty much told her earlier that he didn't even care about her. But, the truth was that he already knew her and he did care about her. A lot.

The brothers had met Mona Lisa long ago, one day after she had runaway from that dreaded laboratory. She had always come to visit them, and they would play the games that typical 8 year olds would play. Until that one day when Slash and Hob came and took her away. They had flashed some sort of device in their eyes, but Raphael wasn't affected. And he remembered that she had promised him that she would see him soon. Well, 9 years had passed until a couple of days ago, when he had finally saw her again. He couldn't believe it. The tiny little girl, who was more than a stick at 7 years old, was now a curvy, gorgeous young woman. He would never let his brothers know about his true feelings for Mona Lisa. They wouldn't understand anyway. He always liked her, but ever since that day, he became sure that he would never see her again and his feelings turned towards April. But now… well, only time would tell.

Raphael was shaken out of his reverie by April, who grabbed his hand and walked over towards the others, and saw that Master Splinter was talking to Mona Lisa. She was telling him aboout StockGen and the mutants that resided there and all of the horrible experiments they tested on her and the others.

"Slash and Hob are after me and will stop at nothing until I am back at StockGen. I don't know why they need me so badly. I don't wanna go back, Master Splinter. Please let me stay here. Please." The look in her eyes told Master Splinter all that he needed to know and he smiled.

"Of course you can stay. But you must follow our rules. And you must train, everyday, with the brothers."

Mona Lisa was estatic about the fact of staying, but deflated at the fact of training.

"Ummm, would it be okay if I just train every so often?"

Master Splinter was about to object until April whispered something in his ear and a look of understanding graced his features.

"Ohhhh, ok, April. Very well, Mona Lisa. Training will not be mandatory for you everyday. But you will have to meditate with us. And that I will not concede on."

Mona Lisa smiled and nodded, happy for finally being able to meet the patriarch of the family and grateful for meeting her newfound family.


	8. Normalcy

**DISCLAIMER: yeah, you know. I don't own nothing.**

While the little family was getting to know each other down below in the sewers, high above the city on the skyscrapers, Hob, Slash, Bebop and Rocksteady worked tirelessly to try and find Mona Lisa. Hob was getting more and more irritated as the days went by. He made a promise to Stockman that he would bring Mona Lisa back to StockGen, and he wouldn't stop no matter what. However, with two dingbats following him and Slash, the inevitable was bound to happen.

They almost got caught tonight because of Bebop and Rocksteady arguing. If it was up to Hob, he would have Slash take them out. But they needed the muscle. Hob knew that even though Mona Lisa did exactly like to train, he knew for damn sure that she could take them out, one by one. She was created for that purpose. She was made by orders of the Shredder to take out the turtles. However, because of her pseudo-mother Mali, that all changed. Hob knew that the day Mali entered Mona's life, she would never realize what she was created for.

As they lumbered around the top of an old abandoned building, Hob took a whiff of a cigarette, watching the smoke conform to the air of New York. He could have almost sworn that the smoke, before it dissipated, formed to the face of the one they were looking for. He missed her, and he would be lying if he said he didn't. Trying to escape the horrid thoughts that entered his mind, Hob continued to smoke and stare up to the sky. He didn't even notice the large turtle walk his way.

"It's dark, Hob… We should get going." Slash walked up to Hob, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah… I wonder where she would be. Probably dead by now, or caught somewhere. Pity if that happened." Hob looked up to the sky, and he heard a huff from beside him.

"And you know what would happen to us if that DID happen, Hob. Get your head out the clouds, and let's go." Slash went over to the two dweebs. "Bebop! Rocksteady! Let's move!"

Bebop and Rocksteady fumbled about each other, tripping and falling, until Slash had enough and grabbed the two and straightened them out. Hob looked over to them and then back to the sky.

'_You better be alive, dammit. Why must you tempt me so?'_

Hob crushed his cigarette and turned to his comrades.

"We rest tonight and start fresh in the morning. We can't risk almost being caught again."

Slash was about to argue but chose against it when he noticed something different about Hob. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it didn't seem right and it didn't seem normal. He then went back to tend to the other two, and with that, they all entered the top of the building through a window, waiting for the morning to begin their search again.

* * *

Mona Lisa had learned the routine of everyday life down in the lair real quick. She had been living with them for quite some time now, and was getting into the groove easily. It was real different from life in StockGen, which was for sure. In StockGen, she didn't get three meals a day, and snacks in between. At StockGen, she was lucky to get one meal. Also, "training" at StockGen was not at all what is was here with the turtles and Splinter.

Training was a constant with the boys, and even though she didn't have to train per say, Mona did have to attend the practice every time. She had to learn what the boy's strengths and weaknesses were, and she had to learn the art of ninjitsu.

Today was one of the days she would be training with the boys. Her sparring partner was unfortunately Raphael and she looked him up and down before getting into her stance. Splinter, Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and April watched the match begin.

"Hajime!"

Raphael charged at Mona Lisa, throwing alternating jabs at her. Mona dodges every single punch that Raphael threw and did a couple of flips in the air in order to evade him. When Raphael decided to take his Sais, Mona Lisa was ready and unleashed her retractable nails that she figured out about when she was younger. She could use her nails to climb stone walls, metal walls, and she could remain stayed on the wall.

As Raphael used numerous katas, Mona Lisa always had a counter. All of a sudden, she landed a dropkick to Raphael's face, and he dropped, but immediately recovered. As he went to catch her wrist in one of her Sais, she grabbed him from underneath and power slammed him to the ground with ease.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

"Oh my God!"

"Bruh!"

"Yame!"

Splinter ended the match in his usual fashion, and stood up. Mona Lisa walked over to Splinter and kneeled and bowed. She learned this from Leonardo and was told that this was the respectful thing to do after a match.

When Splinter looked satisfied, Mona Lisa stood up and walked over to Raphael and held out her hand to pull him up. When he didn't responded, she pouted slightly.

"Come on, Raph. Just because I beat you this one time." Raphael glared at her and smacked her hand away as he flipped himself up. He then shoved himself past Mona and walked over to April, who had a disapproving look on her face.

"What?"

"You know, what, Raphael. You could've just let her help you."

"Yeah, well, I just got my ass kicked by a girl, don't need my brothas seeing her pick me, too."

"She helps them up, too, Raphael. Why don't be nice to her for once?"

Raphael huffed and looked over to where Mona Lisa was sitting between Mikey and Donnie.

"You wouldn't understand." With that, Raphael made his way over to his room, followed by April. Mona Lisa noticed this and sighed gently. Mikey then shook her shoulder lightly.

"Haha, Mo, I thought you didn't like fighting?" Mona Lisa looked over at Mikey and chortled.

"I don't, but I only do if I have to."

Donny was working on his laptop, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Where did you learn that move from, might I ask?"

Mona Lisa settled herself against Mikey's shoulder, her head spinning slightly from the training. She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips slightly.

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you."

"Oh, come on. We promise." Donnie turned towards Mona Lisa, and she noticed that both brothers were looking at her intently.

"Ok, fine. I watched it on the TV." Both brothers looked confused and Mikey arched his brow for more confirmation. "Back in StockGen, I was only allowed to watch kid's movies like Disney, which don't get me wrong are the best movies ever. But sometimes I got rebellious and watched WWE." The way she said the last part was so adorable that the brothers "awwwed" and smushed her into a group.

After a couple of minutes of getting mushed, Mona Lisa was saved by Leonardo, who brought her into his room for her daily meditation. Mona Lisa figured out that meditating with Leonardo was the best choice because A) Mikey was too loud, B) Donnie's sort of meditation was involved with talking techno-babble and electronics, and lastly) she and Raph didn't get along, for the strangest reason. She would, of course at times, meditate with Splinter, but he would meditate too long for her, so her last and final choice was Leo.

"Thank you very much, Fearless Leader, for saving me from being crushed alive." Mona Lisa entered Leo's room and immediately went into a lotus position. Leonardo chortled lightly and sat right beside. He noticed that she was already in her state of meditation and couldn't help but notice that her profile was stunning. Everything about her was stunning. Her face, voice, story, body… well, he couldn't help it. Mona Lisa had curves in all the right places and even though she was quite shy with her body, he let her know, in his own way, that she was perfect the way she was.

As continued to stare at her, Leonardo didn't notice the door of his room being opened. Raph wanted to borrow one of Leonardo's sharpeners for his sai when he noticed the look that his elder brother was giving his Mona Lisa. Yes, HIS Mona Lisa. Even though he didn't let anyone know it, especially Mona Lisa, Raphael was head over heels in love with her. But, since the day she was taken from her and forgot her promise, he had grown cold to her, in hopes of maybe she would remember.

There was a fire in his eyes, and he went to bust into the room before he noticed that Leonardo finally averted is attention and fell into his own meditation. Raphael took this chance to go into the room and grab what he needed. And he never realized that a pair of pink eyes followed his every step before closing again and resuming her meditation.

About 2 hours passed before Mona Lisa started to get restless and then broke concentration altogether and decided to pounce on Leonardo to break him out of concentration and get him caught in a cross arm bar submission hold. Leonardo noticed she would do this at least twice a week to tell him she was done for the day. He wouldn't be able to even leave the room before submitting to the lizard girl.

"Alright, meditation is over for today." Leonardo tapped his hand on her arm, signaling for her to release him, to which she did. She had a bit of a wild look in her eyes and he noted this with slight trepidation.

"You ok?" Mona turned to look at him, blinked a couple of times, and then smiled.

"Yeah, why?" Leonardo arched his brow and then laughed.

"No reason." Mona Lisa shrugged and then got up. She held out her hand for Leonardo, to which he grabbed and she helped him up with ease.

"There you go, Leader. Let's go. I'm hungry." With that, she pranced into the kitchen area of the lair, where there were at least 6 boxes of pizza waiting. Mona Lisa took a couple of slices and went to her normal spot to eat: under Donnie's desk. The boys, Splinter, and April all noticed that she would always eat there, and never bothered to ask why. Even though she was getting used to the ways of living with the turtles and Master Splinter, and getting into their normal routine, she still had her own routine that she had kept since StockGen. She would ALWAYS eat by herself (when she would eat) because the others would try to take it from her. She knew the turtles weren't desperate but old habits die hard. Also, eating in a small space was comforting for her and Donnie's desk was perfect.

Mikey would sometimes join her and she enjoyed the company. Plus, Mikey was the only one who could fit under the desk, as big as he was. He and his brothers knew that ever since bringing in Mona Lisa, their normal routine would have to be altered in some way to help with rehabilitating Mona Lisa. Master Splinter had to remind the brothers about the abuse she endured, the things that happened around her and to make sure she remained safe. Protecting the innocent was their way and Master Splinter would be damned if anything happened to the new member of the family.

After dinner, Mona Lisa helped clean up with April. The brothers were all arguing about what they should do for the night. Mikey wanted to play video games; Leonardo wanted to watch a movie; Donnie wanted to just be on his computer, and Raphael, well… Raphael wanted to work out.

Mona Lisa thought of an idea and leaned over to April and whispered into her ear.

"Oooh, that's a good idea. Yeah, let's do that." Mona Lisa smiled and was positively giddy. She and April walked (well, Mona hopped in excitement) over to the boys. The moment they made their presence known, the turtles stopped arguing and turned their attention to the two girls.

"Boys, Mona Lisa and I have decided what we should do for tonight."

April then looked over at Mona Lisa, who broke out a huge smile.

"Karaoke challenge."


	9. Karaoke

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. NONE. ZERO. ZILCH. THIS IS A KARAOKE CHAPTER AND THE SONGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I LISTED THEM IN THE FIC ALREADY, EXCEPT FOR MONA'S AND RAPH'S. HERS IS "YOU DON'T REALLY KNOW ME" FROM JESSIE J AND RAPH'S IS "JUST A DREAM" FROM NELLY. ENJOY!**

The boys looked at April and Mona Lisa dumbfounded. Karaoke challenge? Really? Of course they liked to mix a few tapes and strum the guitar in their own free time, but they never really had an audience, until now.

"What are guys waiting for? Come on!" Mona Lisa brought in the karaoke machine that she had found stashed away in one of the tiny spaces of the lair. While the boys were arguing, she and April had decided to rediscover the lair and came across the machine. What was good about it was that any song from the present could be downloaded into it without any lag. Mona knew for a fact that Donnie must have been the one to create the machine then.

With some grunts and groans from the turtles, they all filed into the living room area of the lair. Leonardo, Raphael, Mikey and April all sat around on the couch and chair and waited while Mona Lisa and Donnie hooked the machine up to the big screen TV.

"So, Lissey, you like to sing?" Donnie asked, while plugging in the audio/video jacks. He looked over to see she was focused on untangling all of the wires. Donnie noticed that when Mona was focused, her brows creased and her thick lips puckered out. It was the most adorable thing and every time he would notice, he'd giggle and snort.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah," Mona finished untangling the wires and laid them out nicely to make it easier on Donnie. "My 'mother' taught me while in StockGen."

Donnie arched his brow at her, surprised that she had a mom. All he heard about so far was Old Hob and Slash.

"She would sing me lullabies so I would sleep at night, and she would guard the door, making sure no one would wake me up." Mona looked down sadly, "But that didn't last. Oh, well, let's get cracking then." Mona popped up and smiled widely.

Donnie just smiled and stood up and walked over to the others with Mona.

"OK, so who wants to go first?" Mona Lisa put her hands on her hips and scanned across the faces that all looked a little skeptical. Suddenly Michelangelo got up and mozied over where the microphone was.

"I'll go first, Mo. Gotta set the bar high for these dweebs." With that, Leo and Raph charged at Mikey, all of them fighting for the #1 spot. However, as fast as their fight started, it ended when the microphone was plucked from Mikey's hand by Donnie, as he immediately set up his song. Don't Stop Believing from Journey.

"Aww bro, I was gonna sing that one." Mikey whined while drudging over to the couch, plopping down on one side of Mona Lisa, while Leo occupied the other side. Raph just sneered and stared back at the monitor.

"Too late, little brother." Donnie sat upon one of the stools and kept his eyes on the screen. As the iconic intro started, Mona Lisa felt herself get giddy with hearing Donny sing. She never thought that he liked to sing, and to sing this one, he must be pretty good.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

As he sang, he looked over to Mona, as she started to blush. Renewed with a confidence never met with before, he turned back to the screen.

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

As he continued to sing, Mona Lisa was in awe at the fact that the most shy of the group of brother had such a range. Well, clearly he was hiding something that he didn't really want people to know about, in fear that he might get flack for it. But, this was nothing to get flack for. Donny's singing was awesome, and even though it wasn't the best, it wasn't horrible. Not by a long shot.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

Donny finished the remainder of the song with a renewed vigor and at the end of the song, it was up to April and Splinter to judge: 8.5. Donnie felt confident that he at least got that score. Mikey then stood up and walked over to Donny.

"OK, NOW it's my turn. Prepare to be amazed guys!" Leo, Donny and Raph all groaned while Mona Lisa looked on in excitement as she saw what he was going to sing. "I Want It That Way" from BSB. Wow…

_Yeah, you are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

Mikey continued on with his song, and all the while Mona Lisa was bobbing her head and swaying to the rhythm of the music. She never experienced something like this, and she could help but think of her mother. She missed her so, but now was not the time to dwell on the past.

As Mona Lisa was immersed in the music, Raphael kept his eyes on her. Feeling guilty with treating her so wrong for the past couple of weeks, he wanted to make it up to her. But, before he could move, Mikey's song ended and he got back into his spot next to Mona. Raph seethed and sucked his teeth but turned away. Now was not the time to get into a heated argument. But he WOULD show how much he cared about her. However, he would have to wait for Fearless to go. "What Makes You Beautiful" from One Direction. Great. Now he KNEW he didn't have a chance. He had to think quickly.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Leonardo was a surprisingly good singer, and what he lacked in technicality, he made up for enthusiasm, especially since he started right off by singing NEXT to Mona Lisa and making her blush.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

He stayed like that the entire way and by the time the end of the song came to, Raphael had had it and yanked the mic from his older brother and immediately put his song. All the while, Leonardo was still staring at the lovely lizard mutant. Mona Lisa suddenly felt EXTREMELY shy and blushed a bright red. But she started to blush a deeper crimson upon hearing Raphael's singing. And it was right then and there she knew she was in heaven.

_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travelled back down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

_When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn_

_Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn_

_And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for_

_More and more I miss her. When will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

_Hey, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_

_And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made the decision that she wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong_

Mona Lisa stared at Raphael and suddenly, she could feel her heartbeat racing. Her hands were getting clammy and her breathing slowed. Her rose pink eyes met with his electric green. He was singing about her. But why? It didn't matter. She knew. He was singing about her and she knew this was probably one of the only ways for him to show how he felt.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

As the song came to a close, Mona Lisa could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. How she wished she could remember all the things that happened in the past because she knew in her heart not everything was bad. She then felt a thumb wipe the tears away and looked up and saw it was Raph. Smiling gently at her, he handed her the mic.

"Sing your heart out, Buttercup."

Mona Lisa laughed and entered her song. This song was one she listened to for some time now and it nearly mirrored her life, both past and present.

Breathing in and out, she looked ahead and as the chords played, she prayed for the inevitable.

_The girl who always says yes_

_Wants to scream no_

_Takes over everyone's stress_

_And ignores her own_

_The life and soul of the party_

_But loves to stay home_

_She says she's not broken-hearted_

_But she cries on her own_

_Playing pretend_

_I shouldn't hide it_

_It isn't right_

_Being a liar_

_I'm crossing the line_

_Dancing with fire,_

_When I'm not fine_

_Should I deny it?_

_Cause I'm going crazy when I'm not okay,_

_I keep praying that the cracks don't show my pain,_

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_See you don't really know me_

_The girl who starts all the jokes_

_Just make her laugh,_

_Preaches the do's and the don't's_

_But loves to be bad,_

_Smiles when they guess who she's loving_

_What they say makes her mad_

_She says "I'm fine, I need nothing"_

_But she hopes for your hand_

_Playing pretend_

_I shouldn't hide it_

_It isn't right_

_Being a liar_

_I'm crossing the line_

_Dancing with fire,_

_When I'm not fine_

_Should I deny it?_

_Cause I'm going crazy when I'm not okay,_

_I keep praying that the cracks don't show my pain,_

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_See you don't really know me, baby, oh no_

_You don't really know me, no no,_

_You don't really know me,_

_How can you know me?_

_You don't really know me,_

_You don't really know me,_

_Cause I'm going crazy when I'm not okay,_

_I keep praying that the cracks don't show my pain,_

_Cause even when I'm falling, I say my life is like a dream,_

_But I'm fighting through a nightmare,_

_Cause I'm not really being me,_

_See you don't really know me, baby, oh no,_

_How can you know me? Me, me, me, ooh, mhhm_

_You're gonna get to know me_

Mona Lisa had put ALL of her emotions into this, and while singing, she thought about what it was like when she was in StockGen and what life was like now here in the lair. She needed to tell them the rest of her story, but not now. There would be a time soon.

Mona Lisa turned to a sea of jaws dropped.

"Oh my God, Mona that was BEAUTIFUL! You win the challenge!" April jumped in the air and hugged and squeezed Mona tightly. All the while, the boys still were staring at her. Then, Donnie was the first to move.

"Wow… that was amazing. And you could feel the emotion emanating from her. You guys, I think she was trying to tell us something through that song."

"What? That we definitely need to add her vocals to the Valentine's Day? I think we could pull it off without a hitch."

"Shut up Mikey!" Leonardo, Raphael and Donnie yelled. Raphael then looked over to where the girls were and saw that April was still gushing over Mona.

"That was so pretty Mona. Ugh, I wish I had your talent."

"I'm not THAT good, April. I guess it was just beginner's luck."

"Beginner's luck? I don't think so. Don't be so hard on yourself, Mona. You need to remember that when good things happen, revel in them."

Mona smiled and sighed and looked over to where Raphael was. She noticed that he was staring at her and quickly darted his eyes in a different direction.

"Alright. Then I will."

Finding the courage within herself, Mona Lisa got up and walked over to Raphael who was attempting to look busy with his sais, but she knew better.

"Raphael?"

"Huh?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Aren't you already?" Raphael kept his eyes downward, nervous about what he would see when he would lift them up. Scorning himself for being, once again, an ass, he still fidgeted with his sais. This wasn't like him. He was the muscle, the rebel. He wasn't supposed to be nervous, especially with a girl. But this girl was different. And he had to nervous. He might lose her again.

"Well, yeah, but… I mean a real question…" Mona brought her hand forth toward Raphael's face and turned him toward her and made him face her. She could sense his fear and saw it in his eyes. Mimicking the motion that he had done to her earlier, Mona Lisa smiled that iconic smile of hers.

"Do you like me?" With that, Raphael blushed and Mona Lisa laughed and jumped. She got her answer and ran over to April who witnessed the entire thing with a smile.

"Hey—I- Ugh!" Raphael was speechless as his brothers were all silently laughing at his expense. He stalked off to his room and slammed to door. However, all the while doing this, he had a smile on his face.

"Yep, Mona, I do."

He leaned against the door and listened to the others until it got quiet, signifying the end of the night and that all of them had gone to bed. April was going to spend the night with Mona and the girls could still be heard from Mona's room. Raphael felt a wave of relief flood over him. He was going to make this right, no matter what. He couldn't lose her again; especially now that she knew he liked her.

Raphael went to bed with a smile on his lips and a handprint on his heart.

'Please let this last.'


	10. Light

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, YOU KNOW. KAYLA WROTE THIS CHAPTER. CHECK THIS VIDEO OUT TO GET THE JIST OF WHAT MIKEY AND MONA'S DANCE IS BASED OFF OF. watch?v=kRhqjz7Wcvg**

Mona woke up to silence and it made her anxious. Silence was NOT golden in StockGen, but then she remembered… she wasn't there anymore. She look over at April, who was still sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. She quietly sat up and step over her. She headed to the living room and sat on the couch thinking about last night. She couldn't believe she had the guts to ask Raph if he liked her! She blushed a little.

'_He likes me.'_ She thought as her cheeks got even redder.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash coming from the direction of Donnie's lab. She jumped over the couch and ran to the source of the noise.

She slowly opened the door. Smoke came rushing out as she did. Coughing and wafting the smoke away from her, she moved forward.

"Donnie?" She looked around the dim light room, confused.

"Mona!" Donnie yelled as he jumped up from under his desk. Mona screamed, holding her as she did.

Donatello laughed and snorted. Mona grabbed the nearest thing she could find (a book) and threw it at him. Luckily, he was quick and ducked.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She looked around and saw broken bottles and tubes at his work station, smoking and blackened by fire. She walked over to it.

"What is that?" She looked at Donnie, who was now at his chalkboard mumbling numbers.

"Oh! Uh… just a new theory I've been working on for a while. I'm still missing something..." He was focused and wrote an equation on the board and quickly erased it with frustration. Mona walked over to him. She looked at the board.

"Ooh I see what you're missing!" Mona grabbed the piece of chalk from his hand.

"What are you doing?!" He tried to grab the chalk from Mona but she stopped him with her tail.

"I know what I'm doing!" She wrote the missing equation on the board. Donnie was still struggling until he looked at what she had written. Mona moved her tail and gave him back the chalk, all the while stepping back and examining her work.

"Oh my... How- I- I can't-" Donnie was dumbfounded. He looked at the board and then at her.

"What?" She smirked at him. He took her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a genius?! We could have done so many experiments together!"

"I'm sorry!" She laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the broken bottles.

"Come on! Let's go! I've been waiting for months to finish this!"

"Okay, Donnie." She smiled. She loved seeing him excited.

Leo was the last to wake up, like always. Even the Fearless Leader needed his beauty sleep. He walked into the kitchen and looked at his little family chatting away about a dream Mikey had last night. He sat between April and Raph, listening as well.

"...and April was there and she had a pet horse named Do-do, who was actually Raph in a costume! Haha it was weird." Mikey continued eating his cereal. Everyone else just stared at him. Damn, he never missed a beat.

"Um okayyy. Huh?" April looked around with a confused/concerned look on her face. Leo took notice and perked up.

"What is it, April?"

"Where is Donnie and Mona?" They all looked around. Leo panicked a little bit.

"Oh I heard them in Donnie's lab when I woke up." Mikey said with a mouthful of cereal. Leo immediately got up and walked out.

"What are you doing?" April followed him.

"Uhh, I'm just going to check on them." He turned around to look at her, still heading towards the lab.

"Hmmhm."

"What?" Leo turned to face forward.

"Nothing nothing." April giggled. They stood in front of the door and heard voices. Leo opened the door and saw that Donnie was sitting by Mona, who was writing on the board.

"See I told you! You have to put this there and this there!" Mona looked at her work in awe.

"Wow. This is great. We'll finish this in no time." Donnie wrote in his notebook and looked up at the door, "Oh, hey guys! Did you know Ms. Mona here is a genius?" Donnie looked up at Mona and smiled.

"Genius?" Leo walked into the lab and looked at the board. He couldn't understand anything on there and it was starting to make his head hurt. He looked at Mona, who was smiling at Donnie. He felt his heart skip a beat. She looked perfect in the light that shown from the desk lamp.

"Leo?" He heard April faintly.

"Yea?" He was still looking at Mona write on the board with her bottom lip out from concentration.

"Why don't we go back the kitchen and let these two work?"

"Actually I could use a break!" Mona jumped over the desk and stood in front of Leo. He froze and Mona gave him a concerned look.

"You okay?" She put her hand on his forehead, "You're hot, Leo!"

"I-I'm fine." He shuttered.

"I don't believe you! Come I'll make you tea." She took his hand and led him to the couch. Leo could hear April and Donnie snicker behind him.

"Here sit." She pushed him on the couch and walked to the kitchen. He heard the cabinets open and close. He blushed at the thought of her taking care of him. She's amazing.

"Leo! You liar you're not sick!" He heard Raph yell from the kitchen. Leo smirked.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Stop being a jerk! He is sick." Mona said. Leo heard the tea cattle whistle. He saw Raph leave the kitchen glaring at Leo. Leo laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. Raph growled and headed straight for him. As quickly as Raph was coming, he was leaving. Mona pulled him back by his strap.

"Leave him alone." Mona pouted. Raph was about to say something but left to the gym all the while glaring at Leo. She walked over to him with the tea and sat down next to him.

"Here it's chamomile. Maybe you can take a nap later. You'll feel better." She handed him the tea. This is like a dream. Leo thought. He's had this fantasy for a while where Mona was his and she would give him tea and kisses all day.

"Leo?! You must be really sick! You keep going in and out." Mona said. She propped her arm on the back of the couch and looked at him. Worry on her face.

"I'm fine, Mona. Don't worry about me."

"What?! I'm going to worry about you. You're the leader! We- I need you, Leo." Mona put her head on his shoulder and cuddled his arm. He almost dropped his tea! Mona looked up at him with her beautiful pink eyes. Leo got lost in them.

"Mona! Can you hang out with me?!" Mikey yelled as he dragged his feet into the living room. He stopped and looked at Leo and Mona on the couch.

"Woah. What's going on here?" He laughed. Leo jumped away from Mona as much as he didn't.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He practically shouted from the other end of the couch.

"Rightttt. Mona come hang out with me! I'm bored. Donnie's in his lab. Raph in the gym and April has to go to work. So can you pleaseeee?" Mikey begged. Mona looked at Mikey and then Leo.

"Leo are you okay to be by yourself?"

"Yea I'm fine. Uh you just go hang out with him" he quickly said. Mona looked at him and then jumped over grabbed his cheeks and kissed his forehead. Leo felt paralyzed. In a good way.

"Still hot. You take a nap, okay?" Mona said as she looked him in the eyes. Leo couldn't say a word, just shake his head yes. He left Mona and Mikey to go to his room and he could finally breathe again.

"So, what you want to do Mikey? Play games? Listen to music?"

"Yea let's listen to some tunes!" Mikey ran to his room to get his old iPod that he found awhile back. When he came back he plugged it into Donatello's computer. 'Anaconda' came blasting through the speakers.

"I love this song!" Mona squealed.

"Really? I thought you could watch or hear dirty or violent things in StockGen?"

"Yea, well I would sometimes hack the computer to listen to new songs online."

"Nice!" Mikey high-fived her. Mikey started to dance. Mona watched him in amazement. She got up and walked over to him.

"Mikey, you're so good at dancing!" Mikey stopped and looked at her.

"Really? Everyone else thinks it's annoying."

"Prrf what do they know? They're probably jealous." Mikey laughed and hugged Mona. She pulled away.

"Can you teach me?" Mikey gasped.

"YES! Of course." Now, who was the man?

Some time later, after learning the basics and some more advanced moves, Mikey and Mona were ready.

"Guys! GUYS! COME HERE QUICK!" The boys heard Mikey yell. The three brothers came quickly into the leaving room. Just to see Mona and him standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Donnie said.

"Everyone sit down please." Mona led them all to the couch. Everything was push to the sides leaving an open space in the center.

"Me and Mona want to show you guys what we've been practicing." Mikey walked over to his iPod and pressed play. He quickly went to stand next to Mona.

"What the hell?" Raph looked at his two brothers confused. Then they started dancing. It was perfectly choreographed! Together they were amazing. But Raph and Leo could only focus on Mona. She moved quickly and gracefully. When they finished Donnie clapped while the two just stared.

"That was great! I got it on video so April can see it." Donnie got up and showed them the video he recorded. Mona looked up from the phone and at Raph and Leo.

"Guys, you okay?" She said as she was about to walk over to them. They both quickly moved and left the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Mona looked at Mikey and Donnie who were snickering. She sighed and decided to follow Raph.

"Raph! Wait up!" Mona jumped on his back as he walked towards the gym. Raph got tense.

"What you up to? I haven't really seen you all day." He stood quiet. "Are you okay? Do you want me off your back?"

"No! I-it's fine!" He walked into the gym and Mona jumped off and walked towards the punching bag.

"Woah, this thing is destroyed." Mona swung it back and forth. Raph took it off the hook and put in a new one.

"I bet you I can punch harder than you." Mona smirked at him. He stared at her and smiled.

"You got a deal, shorty."

"I'm just five inches shorter than you!"

"Still short!" Raph mimicked her voice. Mona stepped aside for Raph to hit the punching bag.

"Ladies first." Mona laughed. Raph got in his stance and punched the bag as hard as he could. The hinges were close to coming off. Raph smiled at his handy work. He quickly fixed the hinges for her turn.

"Beat that." He walked past Mona, bumping her shoulder. Mona said nothing and got ready to punch the bag. She breathe in and out slowly to concentrate on the punching bag.

"Well, hit it already-" Raph was about to finish his sentence when Mona punched the bag, sending it straight for the wall behind it causing a loud bang. Raph stood there. His manhood drained from him because of a single punch by this girl!

Mona sashayed over to him and stood right beside him.

"Hmm I guess that means I win." She looked at him giving him an innocent smile and she walked out the gym giggling. Raph stayed in the same spot amazed at what he just saw. He thought Mona had left the gym when he heard running footsteps and something heavy jumping on his back. He looked over his head and saw Mona looking down at him. She kissed him on the nose.

"You're still super strong to me, Raph." Mona climb down from his back and really left the room this time. Raph almost fell on the floor but quickly caught himself.

"Woah," Was all he could say as he looked to the doorway.


	11. Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER, EXCEPT FOR MALI. SHE IS MINE. '**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER FEATURES SLIGHT GORE AND MENTIONS MENTAL ILLNESS. HENCE THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER.**

A couple of months had passed when Mona Lisa was introduced and taken in by the family of turtle brothers and their father rat. She followed their rules to a "t" and never faltered. Mona Lisa didn't think that anything could bring her down. Still, Mona Lisa still, at times, was not able to fully adjust to life outside of StockGen.

Donatello told the brothers that Mona Lisa was probably suffering from PTSD and quite possibly Bi-Polar disorder, stemming from the abuse and neglect she endured while in StockGen. Donnie also warned them of the symptoms and they weren't pretty.

Because of her condition, she would go through violent and aggressive episodes and at times hurt the turtles; one time she left a huge gash on Leonardo's arm and another time, she had Raphael in a chokehold, and didn't let go until he was passed out. After every episode, Mona would seek refuge in the tunnels, ashamed and horrified at she had done, and every time, Donatello, the genius of the group, would come and find her and bring her back to the lair. But before that, they would walk the tunnels, trying to wash away the day's events from her mind.

Walking in the tunnels of the underground of NYC had become a pastime of Mona's. It gave her solace and solitude and gave her time to think. However, on this particular day, Mona wasn't feeling quite like herself. She was flushed and her eyes were wide, as though some unseen force was affecting her, more so than usual.

Donnie, as always, went looking for her and spotted her in a niche in the wall. Walking up to her cautiously, he kneeled in front of her.

"Lissey, are you ok?" Donnie went to put his hand on her head, but Mona snapped her head up and she shoved Donnie against the wall, her forearm digging into his throat, and his calls her help had his brothers coming, but it would be some time. Donnie had to think fast.

"Lissey, it's me. It's Donnie." The moment the words came out of his mouth, Mona Lisa let go of Donnie and looked at him, absolutely in horror.

"Oh my God, Donnie, please forgive me. I'm… I gotta go." Mona Lisa then sprinted off in a run, further and further into the tunnels, trying to desperately find a place to hide.

"**Mona Lisa…"** A voice sounded out, calling her name. But it didn't sound like Donnie's. No, it didn't sound like Donnie's at all. Actually, it didn't sound like any of the boys. It sounded out again.

"**Mona Lisa… Where are you?"**

Mona Lisa ran to to sound of the voice, hearing it more clearly as she ran. _Mother._

"**Mona Lisa? Where are you?"** Mona Lisa heard her mother's voice call out again, and as she turned the corner, there she was. A tall jaguar mutant with bright blue eyes. She had human hair, black and set in a long braid. Wearing a white maxi gown, the mutant Mona Lisa had called Mother, but her true name was Mali, was standing there, right there in front of her eyes.

"Mother! I'm right here!" Mona Lisa called out to Mali, but she didn't hear her. Mona Lisa grew frantic. She tried to run closer and closer to her mother, but the closer she got, the further away Mali seemed to get. Then, something happened. Mali looked straight at her.

"**Mona Lisa?"** Mona Lisa stopped and was about to rush towards her, until she heard another, more familiar voice.

"**Too late, bitch."** Mona Lisa stood in horror as her mother's body was deconstructed in front of her eyes, and the owner of the second voice came into view. It was Hobb. Hobb killed her mother. No. It can't be. He wouldn't do that. She started toward them, but all of a sudden, the images of Hobb and the remnants of her dead mother started to fade and Mona Lisa ran and ran towards them, wanting desperately to gash out Hobb. And then, they were gone and Mona Lisa was left standing in front of a wall, with the distinct markings of blood and hair. Kneeling down, she saw a ring in a puddle. It was the same ring her mother water.

Tears came to her eyes and she screamed out in agony as the realization of what she saw a few moments before became too much to bear. Continually screaming, Mona Lisa never felt Donatello come up behind her, she never felt him hug her.

Donnie continued to rock her, attempting to soothe her, but to no avail. She continued to hyperventilate as she cried and screamed and it broke him to see her like this. He needed to do something, and then, an idea popped into his head.

Tilting her head towards him, Donnie laid his lips upon hers. Shock came over Mona Lisa as she felt Donnie… KISSING her. But, as soon as the shock wore off, relief settled in and she kissed him back slightly. Parting from her, Donnie looked into her eyes, asking her if she was ok. Mona Lisa sighed and looked down.

"I saw my mother and how she died. Hobb killed her. He deconstructed her. I will never forgive him." Mona Lisa dug her head into the crook of his neck, and Donnie patted her head and rocked her until she fell asleep. Picking her up, he walked through the tunnels, until he was met by his brothers halfway. Leonardo noticed Mona in Donnie's arms and arched his brow.

"I'll give you the gist of it when we get back. Right now, I just want to get her back to the lair."

The brothers all nodded, and started back towards the lair. Raphael stayed with Donnie, and looked over to him.

"You look flushed." Donatello smiled slightly, remembering his kiss with Mona, even though it happened for the wrong reason.

"Ah, it's nothing. Do you mind watching over her when we get to the lair? She told me something that I wanna to some research on."

Raphael nodded, and as they entered the lair, Splinter noticed Mona in Donnie's arms as well, but didn't question it. Raphael took Mona from Donnie and brought her to his room. Laying her in his bed and putting the comforters around her, Raphael went to leave, but was soon pulled back by a sleepy Mona.

"Please don't leave me, Raphael." Raphael smiled and laid in the bed with her.

"Never would dream of it Buttercup." Mona smiled and fell back asleep. Raphael soon fell asleep as well, but not before wondering what exactly happened to her in the tunnels. He, his brothers, and Splinter would soon find out.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This story probably be roughly 25+ chapters**

**The chapter ratings will change, but overall, it's T.**

**There are going to be very dark themes in some of the upcoming chapters, as this past one was one of them. So, if you are not comfortable with the subjects of some of the these chapters, please let me know, but these are transitional piece and NEED to be written as part of the storyline**

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows/favs and the traffic. This story has been on the shelf for at least 10 years so I want to thank you all for the support and giving me motivation to continue.**

**I will try to update at least every weekend, but with everything going on with personal issues, there might be some longer hiatuses.**


End file.
